


Hospital Blues

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Abe realizes he has to make the best of a bad situation when he's roomed with a young man with as much fire as he has running through his veins.





	Hospital Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Turn fic so please enjoy!!

Just Abe’s luck, his roommate would be as stubborn as he was. Robert (Abe discovered he was called after much coaxing) wanted to watch some kind of home improvement crap.

Abe just wanted to watch the Hallmark channel because he was in pain and needed to forget.  

 

“The Hallmark Channel is for Christmas time only!!” Robert insisted for the third time that morning. 

 

Abe's eyes rolled of their own accord.  The man could be so stubborn. Abe didn't know how his family could stand him.  


 

“The Jeffersons is not a Christmas show, Robbie.” Abe retorted.

 

“Don’t call me  _ that _ .” Robert’s face turned unexpectedly dark. Abe crained his neck to look at the man in the bed next to him.

 

“Didn’t mean to touch on a sensitive topic.” He put his hands up in the best surrender he could manage in a hospital gown. Robert took it as an apology and nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Anyway, we need to decide on something to watch. How about Nascar?” 

 

“I’m here _because_ of a car accident. I don’t want to watch something similar but on purpose.” Abe sighed, heavier than he intended. Really, he just wanted a nap. This discussion exhausted him and it was barely 10 am.  


 

“Right, understood. Sorry.” Robert noted he had also stepped a bit over a line so he backed up. “How about  _ Love Actually _ ?”  

 

“Well, it’s better than nothing at all.” Abe decided to make the best of the entire situation. The argument would last all day, otherwise. 

 

“Movie it is.” Robert shot Abe a grin.  

 

Abe surprised himself by smiling back. Maybe this hospital stay wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
